In the end
by Dynasty101Warriors
Summary: At first, saying 3 simple words were just too hard. But in the end, when you already said it... Read to know what happens. Lightis, AU, One-shot


_Dedicated to ALL Lightis artists, writers or simply fans. X3 Enjoy~  
_

* * *

Title: In the end  
Game: FFXIII and FFXV  
Pairing: Lightning Farron & Noctis Lucis Caelum  
Genre: Romance, Drama  
Summary: At first, saying 3 simple words were just too hard. But in the end, when you already said it...

* * *

It was a great winter day in Lucis. The best of friends, Lightning Farron and Noctis Lucis Caelum where outside playing with the snow.

"The snow is really great isn't it, Noct?", the pinkette asked.

"Yeah, it is.", the brunette replied. Looking up in the sky with a bitter smile. _'I just really hope that I could enjoy this with you longer...', he thought._

Lightning smiled a bit at her friend's reply then went towards a near-by rock then suddenly...

_'She collapsed.'_

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_1 week ago..._

_"Hope, how's her current state?", Noct questioned his friend and doctor, Hope Estheim._

_"It seems that her current condition is getting worser...", Hope bitterly said._

_"What's her chance of living?"_

_"The chances are short. But I can say that she will live for ONE more week.. But she might pass in anyday in the next week..."_

_"Is there anything we can do to help her with her condition?", Noctis eyes widened in shock, and his whole body trembled._

_"I'm sorry. Even if I want to save Light-san... We can't do anything else to help her. If she'd under-go chemo, she might pass even while or seconds after the operation, for it will destroy not only her cancer cells but her good cells..."_

_All that Noctis and Hope could do were to look at the ground, tremble in fear, and they're eyes were starting to water..._

_After Noctis talked to Hope, he went back home where Light was sitting on the couch infront of the fire place. Upon seeing her best friend seeing she smiled, and immediately hugged him._

_"Welcome back, Noct.", she said._

_Noctis didn't reply but instead he hugged her as-well, and patted her back. He smiled a bitter smile as tears were slowly falling out of his eyes..._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Upon hearing a sudden fall, Noctis then went to where he heard the sound. His eyes widened in shock._ 'NO! Light!', he screamed in his head._ Then he rushed to where his best friend's body laid and held her.

"Light... Light... LIGHT!", Noctis said as he nearly chocked on his words while heavy tears where falling off his eyes...

Suddenly, she slowly opened her eyes and coughed a little.

"*cough* *cough* N-no n-n-need to c-cry for me, N-noctis.", Light smiled a gently smile as she tried to hold her best friend's cheek.

"*sniff* *sniff* How can I?! Your dying... And you think I can be okay with that?!", he replied as more tears went out of his eyes.

"It's okay... As much as I want to live, I can't... The moment when you hugged me last week when you got back from where ever you went, I felt your tears on my back... I then realized that you went to Hope to ask for my condition when I told you the day before that I was fine when I got back from my check-up... And you knew I was lying... I'm really sorry Noct...", she said bitterly, full of regret and sorrow as tears started to fall of her eyes.

"Light please don't go... I-I don't know what am I gonna do without you... I love you Light... I've always had ever since I turned to be your best friend...", Noct said within 3 sniffs.

"I'm so sorry Noct... And I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you these words while I was still okay and my illness wasn't so big, because I didn't want to trouble you when I tell you that I have cancer... I know that this is my last moment that I'll be with you but...", her voice was getting lower...

"I-I l-l-love you t-t-too, N-Noct. And I w-will always l-love y-you.", she said as her skin turns paler but with a little tint of pink.

Light pulled Noct closer so that their faces were only inches apart. Then, Noct leaned-in and kissed her gently, but full of love.

"G-g-goodbye... Noctis...", Lightning said as her last words before her eyes slowly close and her body turned numb.

"Goodbye, Lightning.", he said as he still held his love's dead body in his arms.

"I will never forget you, for you will always be in my heart."

-THE END-

* * *

**Alternate Ending (After Noct says his goodbye...):**

"Your the only one who can my my life brighter and who can be with me when I'm in trouble... If you were to be gone... Then I'll join you... I'll do anything just to be with you."

Noctis decided to laye on the snowy ground still holding his best friend in his arms in an embrace and closing his eyes to have the same fate as his love.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

***sniff sniff* I was crying the whole time I was writing this... I actually don't even know why I made this...  
**

**Sorry if it's bad, it's my first time writing. And I didn't plan to make too much drama honestly.**

**And yes, Light has cancer. Don't as what kind of though, 'cause I don't know. **

**And, most like likely in the alternate ending, Noct eventually gets hypothermia and passes... But in the original ending Noct decides to give Light a decent burial. Thus, Noct doesn't die and he continues to live for the other people he cares for, but the only reason he could do that because of the memories he had with that one he truly cared for, which is Lightning, and the remembrance of her which was her necklace and the necklace she gave him on his 23th birthday, which is a crystal tear-drop necklace with a single little red rose in middle of the crystal.  
**

**If your asking what song made me do this? Simple: Soundless Voice sang by Kagamine Len. My fic has a VERY similar plot to the story of the song. But I did not intend to copy anything.**

**Anyways... I hope you enjoyed the fic and stay tuned for more fics written by me. :)**

**Read&Review, please? :3**


End file.
